Canada's Hero
by Allie Ravenwood
Summary: Google Prompt Canada is hung on England's clothesline. America comes to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Loves!**

**Okay, so I am not off hiatus yet. I know. I hate me too. SOON THOUGH!  
**

**This was written because I was browsing my G+ feed, and someone in my Hetalia community posted the cover picture saying _'Quick, someone make a story out of this picture!'_ And I was like _'Challenge Accepted.'_**

**So here it is! This is dedicated to Cris Rodriguez!**

* * *

England decides it's time to do laundry.

It is coincidentally the same day France brought lil Canada over to play with lil America.

England tells the two to have fun whilst he is scrubbing out a watermelon juice stain from one of America's shirts.

America and Canada decide to play hide and seek. While America counts, little Canada climbs into a basket of England's fresh laundered clothes.

It takes a while for America to find Canada, so the small boy falls into a little slumber.

Meanwhile, England gets ready to hang with clothes. He is humming the National Anthem of Britain proudly, as he hangs up all the clothes, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

America finally comes to ask England if he knows where Canada is.

As he is going to his caretaker, he spots a small blond boy clutching a white bear in his grasp, hanging with the back of his shirt hung on the clothes line.

In a panic, America jumps into action and tries to rescue the young country himself, because we all know he's the hero. However, little America seems to be too short, so he tugs on his caretaker's pants, hoping to get his attention, but gets no response because England simply believes it is the wind, and hums all the louder.

For hours, America tries scheme after scheme to get Canada down, but nothing works.

Finally, England comes along to get his laundry down and spies little Canada just, hanging there, on the brink of sleep, slowly nodding off, little tears in his eyes while America is under him, arms stretched out, ready to catch the little blond when the clothespins finally come undone. Kumajirou is quietly sleeping to the side.

Before England can run over to get Canada down, the clothespins slip, and Canada falls, right down into the young hero's arms.

America falls to the ground from Canada's weight and skims his knees on the ground. He gingerly sets the boy on the ground next to him with a smile.

Canada looks at him before he tackles him into a hug.

"Thank you America!"

* * *

**Hallo again!**

**Isn't it cute?**

**I like it.**

**England seems a bit oblivious, but... *Shrugs***

**It's my first Hetalia fic. Published, anyway...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**So I was like, I can't stand for this rough draft! So I made this much more detailed beautiful piece of art!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur looked at the large pile of clothes in Alfred's room and frowned. It almost touched the ceiling, for goodness' sakes!

He blond father groaned as he picked up basketful after basketful, muttering colorful words under his breath.

"What'cha doin'?" six year old Alfred asked from where he was kicking his legs against the counter, happily eating a bowl of Quaker Oats cereal.

"Your laundry, it seems," his father answered, going into the small alcove in their kitchen with a washing machine in it, stuffing various colored clothes into it.

"When is Mattie coming over?!" Alfred demanded, leaning over the counter, staring at the curtain his father disappeared behind.

Arthur looked at his watch between adding fabric softener and detergent.

"It should just be any minute now," he mused, just before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Al screamed before he shot off to get the door.

He opened it to a beautiful blond woman with violet eyes. A small blond boy was hidden behind her, peeking out from behind her legs.

"Mattie!" Al exclaimed, grabbing the boy's wrist and dragging inside.

"Be careful, Alfred!" Franny, Mattie's mother and Arthur's girlfriend, called after the two, coming inside and shutting the door behind her. "Arthur!" she called as she came further into the house. "Where are you, dear?"

"I-In here!" the Englishman called. The woman followed his voice until she came to where Arthur was trying to force the lid of the washing machine shut.

"What are you doing dear?" she laughed as he hoped on it, forcing it shut with his backside.

"Alfred's laundry," he panted, bracing his foot against the opposite wall. Franny stifled a laugh as she turned off the washer.

"You cannot fill it this full," she told Arthur after he hopped off the machine and the woman opened the lid, looking inside. She took some clothes out and put them into a separate bin. She closed the lid and turned it on again. "Voila!" she exclaimed once it ran normally.

"Very good," Arthur nodded. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Love," he greeted kindly.

"Good morning," Franny replied, placing a hand on the shorter blond's chest, leaning down, and pecking his cheek. "And I will be back later," she sighed, pulling away.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" the man questioned, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Maybe not for a few minutes~"

Mathew looked at his blank paper, wondering what to draw.

"Come on, Mattie!" Alfred drawled. "Pictionary isn't supposed to be 'create a masterpiece!' It's supposed to be 'Draw a unicorn and make it look like a sea serpent!'" the boy drummed his pencil against his hardwood floor.

Mattie pursed his lips before he took his pad and scribbled lightly across the papers. He picked it up after a while and presented it to the slightly older boy.

"How do you like it?" he asked in a small voice.

Alfred squinted at it for several minutes before finally bursting; "It's a frog!"

Mattie's little pink lips turned down into a frown. "It's a polar bear," he said. "His name is Kumajirou, like this one," he pulled up his small white stuffed bear from the backpack by his side.

"That's not as cool as this bald eagle I drew!" the blond huffed, looking at his picture of a clumsily drawn bird.

Mattie's reply was cut off by a knock at the door.

Franny poked her head into the door. "Mattie? Mother will be leaving now," she announced, instantly making the blond shoot up and go toward the door.

"Bye," he said quietly as his mother beat down and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mattie," she kissed his forehead before she looked to Alfred. "I'm leaving now, Alfred, dear," she told him, also moving to kiss the top of his head.

"See you later, mama!" he waved as she exited the boy's room. "Mattie, since you can't draw as well as me, I think we should play hide and seek!"

"O-Okay," Mattie nodded.

"Come on!" he shouted. "I'll count!" he took off running out of the room, the smaller blond following.

The two came into the kitchen where Arthur was scrubbing a grape juice stain out of a shirt by the sink.

Dad, we're going to play hide and seek! This is the base!" Alfred declared, slapping his hand down on a stool in the island counter.

"Alright, have fun," he waved them off absentmindedly, still scrubbing away.

"You go hide Mattie!" Alfred commanded while he covered his hands and started to count. Because, what kind of hero cheats?

Mattie ran out the back door, tripping on a stump on the way, but immediately getting back up, grabbing Kumajirou from the ground, and running off again.

He was looking for potential hiding spots when he found a basket of clothes laying on the ground right outside the back door. They were a little damp, but they would have to do. He climbed in and covered himself up with the clothes, completely concealing himself.

As the time ticks on, he slowly drifts to unconsciousness, faintly hearing the door slam before he dozed off.

Arthur hummed as he picked up the basket of clothes by the doorstep and made his way to the clothesline, briefly wondering why it was so heavy, but passing it off as they were just wet, and he used more fabric softener than usual. He hangs up the clothes, humming the National Anthem of Brittan, looking up to the sky, enjoying the nice day.

He sighed as he emptied the basket.

"Only thirty or so to go."

Alfred looked all in the house, in the front and back yards for his brother to be, but _still couldn't find him_.

Where could he have gone?!

There was no harm in asking his father… right?

The blond boy made his way out to the back yard again, where his father was just coming from.

"Dad, have you seen Mattie?" Alfred asked his father.

"I haven't," Alfred shook his head. "Even if I had, I couldn't tell you."

Alfred ran out the back door again, and instantly set his eyes on the clothesline where several articles of clothing hung, he saw a small five year old, eyes as wide as dinner plates, clutching Kumajirou tightly to his chest.

"A-Alfred!" he whimpered, one he saw his older brother.

"I got you Mattie!" he yelled, running forward. "I'll save you! Because I'm the hero!" He jumps, trying to reach the boy, but falls short, because Alfred is indeed, a short young man presently.

"I'll get a ladder!" he told the small blond before he ran off to the tool shed, dragging out a ladder minutes later. When he finally got it upright, gravity took its cue, and it fell… right onto Mattie. Alfred squinted his eyes at the ladder on the ground. "I'll go get the water hose, I'll be right back!"

Arthur looked up from his book suddenly.

He hadn't seen either boys for a while.

He placed a bookmark in his book and rose from the table, going to the back yard, where he saw Alfred last.

As he got out the door, he saw Arthur, standing under the clothesline, his arms outstretched, looking as if he was trying to catch something. Arthur's eyes slowly travelled up, to see Mattie, to his horror, pinned to the clothesline by the back of his shirt.

Mattie is hanging by the back of his shirt, little tears in his eyes, on the brink of sleep, slowly nodding off while Alfred stands under him, arms stretched out, ready to catch him when the clothespins come undone. Mattie's stuffed polar bear Kumajirou lies to the side, carefully put onto a sheet fallen from the line.

Before Arthur can run over and get the small boy down, the clothespins slip, and Mathew falls, right into the arms of the young hero.

Alfred falls to the ground from Mattie's weight, skinning his knees on the ground painfully.

He gave a stiff smile as he set Mattie to the ground beside him.

"There you go," he said, patting the blond's head. "I saved you because I'm the hero!"

Mattie smiled at him before he tackled Alfred in a hug.

"Thank you, brother!"

* * *

**A/N Hallo again!**

**Yeah? Yeah? I like it.**

**I sprained my knee today... it hurts...**

**But you don't care about that, so...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
